1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of imaging devices, and more particularly to an array of imaging devices with a supplemental imaging unit for improved image quality and functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
New media formats and consumption paradigms have located a demand on imaging technology to develop higher fidelity imaging techniques that can provide more information about the environment captured by the imaging device. For example, the resolution requirements for captured images are increased to accommodate for applications such as virtual reality or wide field of view applications. However, these imaging devices may need to be contained in compact housings, such as within smartphones. These compact housing may not have sufficient depth to allow for a traditional camera with lens assembly that can support the enhanced features such as increased resolution. Hence, there is a need for an imaging device capable of producing high resolution and enhanced images with a compact form factor.